The Ong's Purpose
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Aku kira sebagai seekor hewan peliharaan, tugas utamaku hanyalah makan, tidur dan bermain dengan majikanku saja. Namun ternyata, bukan hanya itu saja tujuan ku berada didunia ini. Inspired by Movie THE DOG'S PURPOSE. Pairing: HwangNiel, with Ong as Their Puppy. Boys x Boys. DONT LIKE DONT READ :)


Aku kira sebagai seekor binatang peliharaan, tugas utamaku hanyalah makan, tidur dan bermain dengan majikanku saja. Namun ternyata, bukan hanya itu saja tujuan ku berada didunia ini.

* * *

.

 **THE ONG'S PURPOSE**

Inspired by Movie THE DOG'S PURPOSE

 **Character:**

Kang Daniel

Hwang Minhyun

Puppy Ong!

 _Just Your Daily Dose Minhyun's story._

 **Pairing:**

HwangNiel

 **Genre:**

General, Comedy, Romance

Alternated Universe

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **.**

* * *

.

"Ongie? Ongie kau dimana?" Aku menegapkan kupingku mendengar suara majikanku memangil. Mengerling ke arah dinding dan mengernyitkan dahiku ketika melihat jam (Seandainya anjing bisa mengernyit), 'Belum waktu makan?' Pikirku.

"GUK"

Aku memanggil balik majikanku untuk menghampiriku, terlalu malas untuk bangun dari posisi nikmatku.

"Ongie? Oh kau disitu" Majikanku datang menghampiriku, diwajahnya rasa lega terpatri jelas.

Perkenalkan Laki-laki Bongsor didepanku, namanya Kang Daniel usia 19 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan tekhnik disalah satu universitas ternama didaerah Seoul. Majikanku ini sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang lumayan menjual, namun sayang sifat malunya yang luar biasa ' _Memalukan'_ membuatnya masih belum laku hingga sekarang, yah sebagai binatang peliharaannya, aku berhak mengatakan yang sejujurnya bukan?

Tapi alasan utama kenapa dia masih belum memiliki pasangan sebenarnya karena Daniel menaruh hati kepada salah satu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran hewan yang sedang magang di klinik tempatku pergi, namanya Hwang Minhyun.

Ah kalau mengingat Hwang Minhyun, aku bisa mengibas-ngibaskan ekorku karena senang, seperti Daniel yang tidak akan berhenti terseyum sumringah saat melihatnya.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku senang dengan sosok Minhyun, karena ia memberikan garukan perut paling enak sedunia. Dan aku sebagai kaum berkaki empat sangat menyukainya!.

Daniel sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadap Minhyun sebenarnya, namun masalahnya Minhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, dan mengingatnya aku kadang bisa memberenggut kesal.

Karena kekasih Minhyun sama baiknya sepertinya, dan ia juga sering memberikan sepotong snack anjing setiap aku berkunjung ke klinik miliknya, yah klinik yang sama tempat Minhyun magang.

"Ongie, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku sih?" Daniel menggaruk belakang cuping telingaku, membuat ku menggonggong senang, "Auuf Auf" (Aku malas tau) ujarku sambil terus mendekatkan kepalaku ketangannya guna mendapatkan elusan secara menyeluruh.

"Anjing manja" Ujarnya sayang.

Daniel mengangkat tubuhku dalam pelukannya dan membawaku keruang tamu, di meja nakas terdapat mantel dan syal yang Daniel sampirkan sebagai persiapan sebelum ia keluar ruangan.

"GUK" (Mau kemana?)

"Aku akan menemui Minhyun sunbae sebentar" Muka Daniel memerah ketika mengucapkan kalimat ini, "Dan aku tahu aku tidak tenang jika bertemu dengannya tidak bersama denganmu Ongie.." Daniel terkekeh malu sambil memasangkan tali kekang pada kalung ku.

"GUK GUK GUK" (Seharusnya aku sudah tau alasan kau menggangguku tidur pasti tidak jauh dari Minhyun).

Aku menggonggong malas mendengar jawaban Daniel, membuat majikanku ini tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau marah Ongie?" Ia mengelusi kepalaku lembut membuatku akhirnya luluh.

"GUK GUK" (Sudah jangan banyak gaya ayo cepat pergi)

Aku menarik Daniel segera menuju keluar pintu, membuatnya tergesa-gesa mengambil syal yang ia sampirkan di atas kursi tamu.

"Eh tunggu Ongie, kenapa kau yang jadi paling bersemangat, HEY!" Aku hanya tersenyum jahil melihat Daniel yang berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan lariku.

Well, anggap itu sebagai hukuman karena harus mengajakku keluar dimusim dingin seperti ini.

.

Daniel meremas tali kekangku gelisah, semakin mendekati klinik tempat Minhyun berada, muka Daniel semakin tidak tenang, ia gelisah. Aku melirik kearahnya yang kini tengah menggigiti bibirnya tanda kegelisahan yang memuncak. Melihatnya aku langsung cemberut dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Loh Ongie? Kenapa berhenti?" Daniel tersadar saat langkahnya tertarik berhenti karena sikapku.

"GUK GUK" (Apaan sih mukamu seperti itu, seperti pertama bertemu Minhyun saja)

Daniel tampaknya memahami alasan gonggonganku, karena kini ia ikut berjongkok dan menggaruki bawah daguku.

"Maafkan aku, berkali-kali bertemu dengan Minhyun sunbae tetap tidak membuat jangtungku terbiasa". Daniel memegang dadanya yang aku yakin kini sedang berdebar keras.

"Makanya aku bersyukur memilikimu Ongie..." Ia berbisik pelan, membuat ku akhirnya mengeluarkan suara mendeking tanda kalau aku sudah luluh.

"GUK GUK" (Cepat jalan lagi!)

Aku langsung menegakan punggungku dan menggonggong pelan, membuat Daniel terseyum senang dan mengikuti aku yang berjalan dengan penuh semangat.

.

KLING KLING

Bunyi bel pintu mengiringi langkah kami yang memasuki ruang klinik. Aku mengonggong senang mencium wangi orang favorite kedua ku setelah Daniel.

GUK GUK GUK (Minhyun aku disini!)

Aku menggoyangkan ekorku senang saat melihat wajah manis Minhyun menyembul dari balik pintu ruang perawatan.

"Oh Hai Ong, Hai Daniel" Minhyun tersenyum manis sambil melambai kearah kami berdua, aku bisa meyakini 100% kalau wajah Daniel pasti memerah sekarang, sungguh majikan yang memalukan.

"Hai Minhyunie sunbae" Daniel membalas sapaan Minhyun malu-malu dan menggosok belakang lehernya malu.

"Tunggu sebentar yah, aku hanya tinggal memberikan vitamin kepada Hunnie.."

Hunnie adalah nama anjing peliharan milik kakak Minhyun, Hwang Sujin. Aku menyukai Hunnie, Ia sangat manis seperti Minhyun.

GUK GUK GUK (Lepaskan taliku, Lepaskan taliku!)

Aku memandang Daniel tidak sabar, yang kini berusaha melepaskan tali kekangku secepat mungkin.

"Sabar Ongie, jangan sampai menjatuhkan Minhyun sunbae yah" Daniel melepaskan ikatanku dan menggaruk lembut cuping telingaku sembari memeberiku peringatan.

Aku hanya menjilati semangat tangannya, dan berlari menyongsong Minhyun yang baru keluar ruang perawatan sambil menggendong Hunnie.

GUK GUK GUK (Gendong aku Minhyun!)

Aku mengitari kaki Minhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahku tanda senang membuat Minhyun tertawa gemas.

"Aigoo, lihat siapa yang bersemangat disini.." Minhyun berjongkok dan menggendong ditangannya yang kosong, bersebelahan dengan Hunnie dalam pelukannya.

 _GUK GUK (Kenapa kau mengganggu Adik kecil melulu sih?)_

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan cemburu Hunnie kepadaku yang membuatku hanya menyalak jahil.

GUK GUK GUK (Sabar yah Hunnie sayang, selama majikanku menyukai Minhyun kau akan sering melihatku)

Gonggonganku tampaknya membuat Hunnie menggerung kesal dan memasukan kepalanya kedalam jaket Minhyun yang tersibak.

"Ya ampun kalau aku tahu bahasa anjing, aku tidak akan mengira-ngira mereka sedang membicarakanku" Tawa renyah Minhyun membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya.

Minhyun terlihat sangat menawan dengan sweater hitam dan kemeja putih didalamnya, ia memang selalu berhasil menambah poin sukaku dengan penampilannya yang selalu bersih dan rapih.

Yah Anjing pun punya standar kebersihan kau tahu.

Daniel menghampiri Minhyun dan mengambilku dari pelukan Minhyun,

"Astaga Ongie, Tidak bisakah kau tidak merepotkan Minhyun Sunbae?" Tangan Daniel yang bergetar memegangku membuatku mendenguskan nafas tidak percaya.

'Dasar Modus'

"Tidak apa Niel-ah, Ada apa kau datang Hmm.." Minhyun bertanya sambil memakaikan Hunnie kalung anjing miliknya.

"Ahh itu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu Minhyun sunbae, mengenai Anjing milik Hyung ku, Jisung Hyung. Ini sudah kali ketiga ia menolak makan makanannya dan bulunya banyak rontok dimusim dingin"

"Oh benarkah?" Minhyun menghampiri Daniel dan melihat kearah foto yang ditujukan Daniel.

"Hmm.." Minhyun tampak berpikir dalam diam, disampingnya aku ingin sekali mentertawai Daniel yang kini tampak seperti kepiting rebus karena kedekatan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku pernah membaca mengenai kasus ini", Minhyun menggosoki pucuk kepalaku lembut sebelum beranjak menuju meja tunggu klinik.

Ia meletakan Hunnie disalah satu bantal anjing yang ada dibelakang meja tunggu dan melangkah menuju ruang obat.

Aku kini melirik majikanku yang tampak mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas, Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Hunnie dari seberang ruangan. Jangankan kau Hunnie, aku saja suka merasa malu dengan sifat majikanku.

Tidak lama Minhyun keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum ragu menatap Daniel,"Err Niel-ah, bisakah kau menolongku menurunkan kardus-kardus obat yang baru tiba? Obat yang kubutuhkan tertutupi oleh tumpukan dus diruang obat, Jason belum sempat merapihkannya"

Minhyun yang merasa tidak enak kini menggaruki punduk lehernya, kebiasaan yang sama dengan Daniel saat mereka gugup.

"Tentu saja Sunbae, aku akan membantumu" Daniel yang merasa bersemangat bisa membantu Minhyun segera meletakkanku dibantal anjing disamping Hunnie, sebelum menghampiri Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum berterimakasih dan mengajak Daniel menuju ruang obat.

 _GUK GUK GUK (Si pria bodoh dan anjingnya yang lebih bodoh)_

Aku mendengar gonggongan kesal Hunnie dan kini menubruknya dalam pelukanku

GUK GUK GUK (Biarkan saja, Majikanku memang bodoh tapi aku tidak)

 _GUK (Yaa Lepaskan aku!}_

GUK GUK (Ya ampun kau menggemaskan sekali Hunnie)

KLING

Selagi kami asyik bercanda, tiba-tiba sosok Jason kekasih Minhyun tampang melongokan wajahnya dari balik Pintu.

"Sepertinya Minhyun sedang tidak ada, Ayo masuk sayang" suara Jason membuatku menegapkan cuping telingaku, begitupun Hunnie disampingku.

Posisi kami yang memang tersembunyi di belakang meja tunggu membuat Jason tidak bisa melihat kami.

"Tapi aku mendengar suara anjing tadi, Jason?" Suara seorang wanita kini terdengar dalam jangkauan pendengaran kami.

"Mungkin anjing yang berada diruang perawatan" Ucap Jason asal, "Ada yang lebih penting selain itu sayang" Aku mengintip dari balik meja dan mataku membulat lebar saat kulihat Jason, kekasih Minhyun kini sedang berciuman panas dengan wanita yang tidak kukenali.

GUK GUK GUK (Dasar Lelaki bajingan, beraninya kau selingkuh dari Minhyun!)

Aku menggonggong keras saat melihat Jason bercumbu dengan wanita asing tersebut, aku marah benar-benar marah Hunnie juga ikut menggonggong mengagetkan Jason dan Wanita asing tersebut yang langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Astaga, kenapa ada kalian disini?" Jason tampak panik melihat aku dan Hunnie, ia berusaha menenangkan aku yang kini menyalak keras sekali.

"Hati-hati Oppa, anjing-anjing itu tampaknya marah" Wanita yang dibawa Jason menarik jaket pria itu agar menjauh dariku dan Hunnie yang kini menggeram marah.

"Biasanya mereka tidak seperti ini, Sua..." Jason masih berusaha menenangkan ku, namun saat jemarinya berada dalam jangkauan mulutku dengan galak kugigit tanganya/

"AHHH!" Jason langsung menarik tangannya yang kugigit, meski tidak sampai berdarah, aku bisa melihat bekas gigitan yang membekas ditangannya.

GUK (Rasakan itu!)

"Ada apa ini?" Kericuhan diruang utama tampanya terdengar oleh Minhyun dan Daniel, mereka bergegas berlari keluar dan mendapati aku dan Hunnie yang tengah menyalak keras serta Jason yag sedang memegangi jarinya yang kugigit. Sua, nama wanita yang dibawa oleh Jason menatapku takut sambil bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Jason.

"Jason Hyung?" Minhyun langsung menghampiri Jason sementara Daniel langsung berusaha menggedongku yang masih menggonggong kasar.

GUK GUK GUK (Minhun pergi dari bedebah itu, ia selingkuh darimu! Minhyun!)

Aku meronta dalam pelukan Daniel berusaha melepaskan diri dari majikanku itu.

"Ong, Hentikan Ong, Hentikan" Daniel tampak kewalahan menghalauku.

Minhyun sementara berjongkok dan menarik Hunnie yang menggigiti ujung celana Jason.

"Ya ampun sampai kau juga Hunnie" Ia menggendong Hunnie dipundaknya berusaha menenangkan anjing kesayangan kakaknya tersebut.

"Kapan Hyung tiba?" Minhyun bertanya sambil terus mengelusi punggung Hunnie, namun Jason malah sedang beusaha menenangkan Sua yang histeris karena panik.

"Singkirkan anjing itu! Singkirkan Oppa!" Minhyun terdiam melihat Sua yang kini dipeluk Jason, entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak.

"Ssshh jangan menangis Sua, Minhyun segera bawa Hunnie pergi dari sini. Atau masukan dia kedalam kandang! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tetap mengikatnya dan anjing-anjing lain bila berada disini kan?" Suara bentakan Jason membuat Minhyun berjengit dan menarik diri menuju ruang peristirahatan, Daniel yang terdiam melihat interaksi mereka mengikuti Minhyun yang pergi.

Aku masih belum melepaskan pandanganku dari Jason yang menatapku takut-takut sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

"Minhyun Sunbae.. Maafkan aku" Suara Daniel yang penuh keraguan membuatku sedikit menyesal menggigit Jason, ingat yah hanya sedikit!

Karena lelaki biadab itu sudah tega-teganya berselingkuh didepanku.

Minhyun yang berada didepanku dan Daniel tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengangkat Hunnie dari pundaknya lalu menciumi pucuk hidung anjing milik sang kaka tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat sampai membuat kalian semarah itu Hmm.." Suara lembut Minhyun terdengar lirih. Aku yang tadi masih kesal karena dibawa pergi oleh Daniel kini terdiam.

Minhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan aku mendengar Daniel terkesiap, Well wajar majikanku itu kaget. Wajah manis Minhyun kini sudah dihiasi air mata.

"Ssunbae, jangan menangis. Ma-maafkan aku!" Daniel langsung menghampiri Minhyun yang menangis sambil memeluk Hunnie.

"Kalau Jason Hyung memarahimu gara-gara kejadian barusan, biar aku yang meminta maaf kepadanya. Karena salahku lah Ongie sampai menggigitnya" Daniel berkata panik saat melihat butiran air mata semakin mengalir deras dari iris hitam Minyun.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hiks.. Hunni dan Ong tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu kalau tidak ada pemicunya.." Minhyun mengusapi matanya yang memerah dengan ujung jaket yang dikenakannya. "A-aku bisa menebak apa yang membuat Ong dan Hunnie sampai bersikap seperti itu, karena Ia datang bersama wanita yang paling kubenci.." Minhyun kini terisak pelan.

Daniel terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun, "Maksud Sunbae?" Aku bisa merasakan tangan Daniel bergetar.

"Kim Sua, adalah kekasih kedua Jason. Ia selingkuh dariku.." Ucap Minhyun lirih.

.

Aku tidak tahu pasti, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Daniel tiba-tiba menarik tangan Minhyun yang kosong dan memberikan aku kepada Minhyun, membuat sang empu terbelalak kaget. Dan dengan segera ia berlari keruang depan, menuju tempat Jason dan Sua berada.

"BERANINYA KAU!"

BUG

Tanpa peringatan Daniel yang berlari kearah Jason langsung menonjoknya keras, membuat Jason yang tadinya sedang dipeluki oleh Sua kini tersungkur jatuh.

Mendengar keributan diluar, Minhyun segera tersadar dan berlari menggendongku dan Hunnie yang saling bertukar pandang gelisah.

"NIEL-AH!" Teriakan kaget Minhyun memenuhi ruangan saat melihat perbuatan Daniel kepada Jason.

"Dasar Lelaki kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau!" Daniel kini duduk diatas perut Jaosn dan kini memukulinya.

"UURGGH Apa-apaan kau Kang Daniel!" Jason berusaha mengindari pukulan Daniel yang datang bertubi-tubi kearah wajahnya, disampingnya Sua berusaha menariki Daniel menjauh dari tubuh Jason.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Sua menangis sambil berusaha menarik tubuh bongsor Daniel dari atas tubuh Jason.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu kepada Minhyun sunbae, beraninya kau!"

Minhyun yang tersadar segera berusaha menarik Daniel dari atas tubuh Jason, ditahannya lengan Daniel yang masih setia menonjoki Daniel dengan jemarinya.

"Daniel kumohon hentikan..." Suara Minhyun yang bergetar membuat Daniel seakan tersadar dan perlahan bangkit dari atas tubuh Jason.

Sua segera meluncurkan tubuhnya keatas Jason dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks Jason Oppa, Oppaku sayang..."

Tangan Minhyun bergetar mendengar ucapan Sua, aku bisa merasakan ia kembali menundukan wajahnya terdiam.

"HEI KAU, APA MAKSUDMU MEMUKULKU HAH!" Jason meneriaki Daniel yang kini dibantu Sua untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Daniel masih tidak mempedulikan Teriakan Jason dan kini meletakan kedua tangannya diatas Pundak Minhyun.

"Sunbae, Gwenchana?" Ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Minhyun yang tertunduk.

"HAH, jadi begitu Hwang Minhyun. Selama ini kau selingkuh dengan pemuda sombong ini. Kalau kau ternyata selingkuhan Minhyun kenapa kau memukulkuKang Daniel!" suara tawa Jason yang terdengar meremehkan membuat Daniel seakan menatap Jason tidak percaya.

Namun sebelum Daniel sempat bertindak ia merasakan Minhyun mendorongnya kebelakang dan menyerahkan aku dan Hunnie kepada Daniel, lalu

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras terdengar ditengan-tengah keheningan yang ada.

"Itu hukuman karena kau berselingkuh denganku"

Minhyun mengepalkan tangannya lalu tanpa ampun menonjok Jason yang terpana dibagian perut keras.

"Dan itu balasan karena telah menyamakanku denganmu"

"AUUCHH Sial" Jason memegangi perutnya yang ditonjok Minhyun sambi mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi orang serendah engkau Jason, dan tidak akan pernah... Kau yang telah berselingkuh dibelakangku, bukan aku..." Minhyun berucap sambil melepaskan jaket kerja yang dikenakannya.

"KITA PUTUS!" ia segera berlari kearah ruang kerja miliknya dan mengambil tas serta jas miliknya.

"Dan aku berhenti dari klinik ini!" dengan satu ucapan final ia menarik Daniel yang masih terbengong ditempatnya berdiri menuju keluar.

"EH, Minhyun s-sunbae?" Daniel mengikuti Minhyun yang sudah berjalan sambil menariknya cepat.

.

Aku bisa melihat nafas Minhyun yang mulai terengah sehingga ia melambatkan langkahnya, posisi kita yang sudah cukup jauh dari klinik hewan membuat Minhyun sedikit rileks dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman terdekat.

Daniel yang masih memeluki kami berdua pun melepaskan kami membuat kami langsung menghampiri Minhyun yang menunduk.

GUK GUK (Minhyun jangan bersedih)

 _GUK GUK (Adik kecil jangan menangis)_

Aku dan Hunnie bergantian menjilati tangan Minhyun yang bergetar dipangkuannya, membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya yang kini kembali bersimbah air mata.

"Maafkan aku, kau sampai harus menyaksikan itu Niel-ah.." Suara lirih Minhyun membuat Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan hyung.." ia pun duduk disamping Minhyun, sebelum menyampirkan jaket milik Minhyun yang belum sempat dikenakan olehnya.

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku mengetahui perselingkuhan Jason.. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya secara langsung" Ia mengelusi pucuk kepala milikku dan Hunni dengan lembut.

"Karena, jauh dilubukku hatiku aku sangat mencintainya.. Aku harap Jason berubah.. Tapi" Bahu Minhyun kembali bergetar sekarang.

Aku bisa melihat keraguan Daniel, namun saat bersitatap denganku akhirnya Daniel memberanikan diri dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Minhyun.

"Ketika seseorang berselingkuh, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk dimaafkan sunbae.. mereka pun tidak akan sadar bahwa perbuatan mereka salah sampai mereka ketahuan, jadi jangan hukum dirimu lebih jauh.."

"Terimakasih Daniel, terimakasih..." Kami terdiam bersama ditaman, menunggu tangisan Minhyun mereda.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang Niel-ah" Minhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Daniel yang kini tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sunbae-"

"Hyung"

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku hyung saja Daniel.." Minhyun tersenyum menatap Daniel.

Membuat majikanku lagi-lagi memasang senyuman bodohnya, "EH, Be-benarkah Minhyun sun- eh Minhyun hyung, maksudku.."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, 'Uuh kenapa sih Kang Daniel harus memalukanku seperti ini'

Hunnie juga ikut mendenguskan nafas sinis sepertiku,

'Dasar manusiamu yang bodoh'

Aku meringis mendengar ucapan Hunnie.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini.." Ucap Minhyun kembali,

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Sekarang mungkin belum, namun aku harap aku bisa segera mengobati luka hatiku.. Agar aku tidak membuat seseorang menunggu lama" Ucapan Minhyun otomatis membuat Daniel terbelalak kaget.

"Selamat malam Daniel, Selamat malam Ongie.." Minhyun pamit sambil mengecup pelan diriku yang ada didalam pelukan Daniel.

'Hah, rasakan itu majikan memalukan, Minhyun menciumku bukan dirimu' Aku menatap Daniel bangga, namun senyuman malah terpatri dibibirku saat melihatnya juga dikecup singkat oleh Minhyun.

"Hati-hati saat pulang" Minhyun membalikan tubuhnya cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang aku yakin kini memerah, sama seperti majikanku yang memalukan ini.

'Aduh, untung aku sayang mereka...'

* * *

.

Jadi kalau kau kira menjadi binatang peliharaan itu menyenangkan, kalian salah besar!

Kami, selaku para hewan peliharaan, harus memastikan majikan-majikan kami bahagia, dan seperti yang kalian tahu kebahagiaan seorang Kang Daniel adalah bersama dengan sosok Hwang Minhyun.

Sehingga tugasku selama hidup, kini dimulai dari sini.

The Ong's Purpose.

.

Part 1 End.

* * *

.

 **Lil Notes**

Ini fic yang sebenernya sudah lama lil janjiin, Cuma baru bisa terealisasi sekarang. Banyak stuff yang bikin kadang ragu buat ngelanjutin menulis lagi. Tapi setelah lil pikir-pikir, ini cerita lil, ini imajinasi lil, kalau ada yang ga suka dengan cerita lil, well, kenapa kalian tidak coba ciptain cerita kalian sendiri?

Anyway, cerita ini niatnya mau lil bikin chaptered, sesuai dengan judulnya akan terfokus sekitar kehidupan Daniel, Minhyun dan Puppy! Ong. Tapi dengan catetan, kalau ternyata banyak yang berminat dengan fic ini. Kalau enggak, yah berarti ini jadi oneshot doang :))

Jadi masih mau lanjut? Lil tunggu reviewnya..

With Love,

Lilcutebear


End file.
